Hard Work (Lauren x Kevin) Welcome to Nightvale nsfw
by ChubbySweet
Summary: Kevin and Lauren, the hosts of the New Desert Bluffs Metropolitan community radio experience a spell of tension during a broadcast resulting in a messy, grossly complex, sexual encounter. I am in no way associated with Welcome to Nightvale or its creators, Joseph Fink and Jeffrey Cranor. WARNING: Contains gore, intense sexual themes, and cursing. (This is a really fucked up one.)


The wind blew harshly over a shaken little ghost town filled with fear as a tyrannical corporation enforced pain and torment upon the citizens of Nightvale. The hiss of electrified fences partially masked the screams that evaporated from the base of the town. The people of Nightvale who were lucky enough to evade capture, were soon to be significantly less lucky, as Strex corp. combed every inch of the murky little burg.

In the hectic hustle of terror, two smiling faces sat in a studio delivering daily news reports of the "friendly community picnic" that was taking place just outside. These two young adults spoke with bursts of excitement and disgustingly sharp grins. A blinding yellow coffee mug sat on a desk several in inches from a silver microphone. It's worth noting that there was no coffee in the coffee mug but rather a sticky crimson pool decorating the glass bottom.

The two inhuman figures sat in plain desk chairs that, once pure tan leather, were now stained with red. A man and a women smiling, chuckling, staring at each other during certain pauses but mostly, working. They worked to advocate Strex corp. The worked because that was their function. The gruesome scene was simply breath taking to the two of them as blood and entrails dripped from the walls of the recording studio. The broadcast was going well as the women smiled with red lips, giving information on the false state of the town while the man flashed her a beastly grin, shuffling his notes that were covered in a spattering of dark, cherry, spots. They grew more excited as the tone of the broadcast reached agreeable territory.

Lauren spoke with excitement nearing the end of the live portion before a commercial break was reached. "But mostly it's important to work hard." She assured the the oppressed listeners who were partially scattered across the different sections of the now iron-handed borough of the "greater desert bluffs metropolitan area."

"It's very important to work hard." Kevin responded cheerfully to her statement.

"It sure is." Lauren agreed now looking at her co-host's thin, intimidating face.

"So important." He stared at the woman's red lips that resembled the lovely colors that painted the booth. "More important than life itself." He added as Lauren's arm rested against the desk, her eyes locking with his. They gazed at each other hungrily as the sexual tension expanded, absent to the microphone between them.

"It sure is." Lauren said nearly whispering as she got closer to Kevin's face which was ecstatic to be observing her pale, plump, figure. The glowing, rectangular, light that read "on air" switched off indicating the commercial break had occurred and that the microphone was muted.

"Three minutes." Kevin spoke in a deep aggressive voice as he sized her up like she was a large gourmet meal. The desk chairs were leaning dangerously close to each other as the two gory fiends eyed each other with desire. "Three minutes." Lauren returned almost inaudibly.

They were soon on the floor in a muddled tackle as the chairs tipped over, disregarded by the radio hosts who were now pressing their mouths together. Kevin bucked beneath Lauren as he tore at her blouse, sinking his teeth into her neck. Blood trickling down her sternum as he lapped at in a gruesome manner. His three eyes all watching her intently while she unfastened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt with excitement.

"You're such a hard worker, Kevin!" Lauren gasped, exposing his tattooed chest. "I certainly am Lauren. And so are you." He agreed in a melodic voice clawing at her blouse once more and throwing it behind him. "That's very true. But you know what, Kevin?" She asked as she fiddled with his belt attempting to unbuckle the strip of leather that separated her from a pleasant and painful game. "What's that Lauren?" He asked her intently.

"Hard work deserves a gracious pay off."

She slipped her fingers under the band of the fabric, enjoying Kevin's face that was red not only from artistic blood splatter but now from admirable blush. "Oh it certainly does, Lauren." He nodded as he met her lips once more with his, harshly biting her as he planted vile kisses down her neck and on her chest.

She wore a necklace of ruby beads that dripped down her chest like streams of wine. Every bite that broke skin was a thoughtful gift from Kevin. She thanked him each time with a kind moan and deep scratches in his arms and back. The violent make-out session was cut short by the indication of broadcast continuation: a knock on the window of the booth from a crew member communicating three minutes had passed. The two collected themselves, suppressing their primal urges, setting the desk chair up right, still semi exposed.

They continued the broadcast describing the unpleasant affairs of the ghastly metropolis and the community picnic. The two atrocity's found themselves glancing over at each other and exchanging simple touches. At one point in the transmission, Kevin swiped his fingers over the line of teeth marks that decorated Lauren's neck and raised them to his lips casually, winking his third eye at her. She smiled so wide her mouth resembled a grimace.

She continued their playful but silent exchanges by sliding her fingers over her panties tracing the subtle outline to tease Kevin's hunger even further. He bit his lip and watched her with calm interest. They glanced down at the desk reading the papers occasionally. All the while beaming brightly like neon demons with glowing black eyes.

"I will miss the Shawns." Lauren said referring to the now butchered young men that met their demise in protest of Strex corp. The radio host's chatted about the redecoration of the recording studio and how the Shawns had "contributed" to the nauseating display that covered the room.

"You can see the Shawn's contributions all over the desk." Kevin said richly emphasizing 'all over the desk' as if the macabre thoughts were exciting to him.

"And running down the walls." Lauren stated plainly cherishing the repugnant organs that coated the room like vermilion paint on a canvas. "Yes. It's so much nicer."

As they considered the nearing break that the weather would offer, they became more and more restless. The cool atmosphere that the drenched studio did little to suppress the annoyingly frequent urges. Kevin dipped his finger in the golden mug, letting the scarlet stream drip freely onto the pages of the announcements and advertisements. The cool plasma refreshed his finger and dampened the parchment.

"You don't need to wriggle about like that. There is no music." Kevin said addressing those attending the deadly, town-wide, "picnic".

You're certainly right. But Kevin, do you know what there is?" She bit her lip with raw enthusiasm. "What is there Lauren?" Kevin asked decadently. "Kevin, and all listeners out there at the company picnic or illegally huddled in pitiful hiding spots that will be ferreted out, let's go now to the weather." Immediately after the "on air" signal faded. Kevin stood up in a cool and deadly manner. He turned away facing the wall striding toward it, hands folded behind him.

"Oh Lauren?" He laughed with a nasty tune. "What's that, Kevin?" He turned back around approaching her slowly. Lauren grinned feverishly as his steps grew more near her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a standing position in one smooth, encroaching motion. He leaned down until he was inches from her ear before whispering: "I'm going to fucking destroy you." He laughed psychotically as he sat Lauren on the table slipping her panties off over her legs. She was glowing with anticipation as he unbuckled, unbuttoned, unzipped and positioned himself near her entrance. "Oh Kevin?" She asked in a sing song voice, shaking with nervousness. "What's that, Lauren?" He asked grasping her hands and pinning them to the wall behind the table. "Don't take it out until I scream." She smirked grotesquely.

Kevin stood upright for a moment sizing her up once more. "Oh no. I'm not going to stop. Not until you beg for mercy, not until this desk is in pieces, not until I'm covered..." He leaned down to be eye level with her. "-in your blood." He growled. Kevin reached over to the mug, dipping his finger in, and dripping the rouge contents onto Lauren's lips. He then kissed her as he entered her harshly, without warning. Lauren wrapped her legs around Kevin as if she were tying a bow on a gift. She moaned loudly as the table knocked against the wall. The rhythm was fast and violent like rainfall during a thunderstorm.

Smiling god knows the crew wouldn't interfere. Not if they wanted to keep their intestines inside their body. Kevin was interested in being chatty while fucking his co-host. "Oh Lauren. I bet that fucking hurts, doesn't it?" She replied only in gasps and moans. He maintained a blood curdling smile while pushing his hips rapidly against Lauren's. He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled invoking shrieks from Lauren that resembled: "Yes! Kevin!" She held him tightly, digging her nails into his back at different intervals. When she freed up her left hand to unfasten her bra she speculated the blood and skin under her nails that must've been Kevin's.

He maintained the incongruous banter in between sharp kisses. "Lauren...You look so much prettier...with a smile on your face." He rammed into her even faster now. Lauren was stumbling to respond in complete sentences. "Oh yeah?" She asked. "Smile for me Lauren." She shrieked again as he tugged at her hair once more. She grinned: laughing with jovial arousal. She unhooked her bra quickly and her breasts were free. "Keep smiling Lauren." He commanded darkly as he began sucking on her nipples. "KEVIN!" She began to scream repeatedly. Her knees trembled as Kevin thrusted into her without mercy. She began to beg: "Kevin, please!" and "Don't stop!" He started biting her chest and shoulders until finally he retracted for a second. Lauren looked up confused and disappointed.

Kevin held her by her hips and flipped her onto her stomach, bending her over the table swiftly. He held her head down against the table, reentering her in one smooth motion as if he'd never left. Lauren's screams of both pain and pleasure filled the room but couldn't penetrate the walls that were soundproof for the purposes of advanced recording equipment. "You gonna cum for me, Lauren?"

"Of c-course, Kevin."

"Well, that's fantastic news!" The table slammed against the wall time and time again. "Kevin! I'm cumming!" Lauren reported.

"Oh, but I'm not quite finished with you Lauren." Kevin said holding her hands down on the table and digging his nails into her skin. "Lauren?" He said, slowing his pace. "What is it?" She asked gasping for breath. "I need you to say something." He explained growling. "Alright." She confirmed. "Tell me to stop."

"Stop it!" She whined obediently.

"No more, say no more."

"No more, Kevin!"

"I'm close now Lauren. I need you to beg me to stop." Kevin was breathing heavily now. He regained his primary, animalistic speed as his nails sunk deeper into Lauren's hands.

"Please, Kevin. Please, stop. No more." She moaned.

"Yes, that's it. Beg me!" He commanded.

"Kevin, please! Please, stop. No more, please. No more. No more!" She was nearly screaming.

"Fuck!" Kevin thrusted one final time as he doubled over Lauren, both of them gasping for air. "Oh Kevin?" Lauren panted.

"What's that Lauren?" He asked.

"Just... stay in me for a while, will ya?"

"Alright." He sat down in the office chair nearby with Lauren in his lap. He reached for his shirt and put it back on as Lauren but her bra and blouse on her bloody torso. She leaned against Kevin's chest as they both regulated their breathing. The cool room was silent as they waited for the weather to conclude. Kevin noticed he had knocked the microphone over and reached up to re position it. Their breath became in sync as a knock from the crew indicated the weather had concluded.

Kevin spoke in a cheerful, calm voice. "Here we are. the weather has passed and we all know that the end of the broadcast is nearing. But don't worry there will be another, and another after that, and on and on, we aren't going anywhere." He assured darkly as Lauren turned to rest her ear on his neck. The conclusion of the Greater Desert Bluffs Metropolitan area radio broadcast was serene and placid as Kevin gave the listeners mortifying information in a cool, soothing voice.

"We know that there has been some tension. Certain events that everyone regrets, although some regret them more than others, but we also know, that nothing removes tension between rival towns quite like a picnic, a smile, and a song, sing louder." He stated in a colorful but steady way. "Good." He continued with the same humdrum of blind optimism as Lauren moved her finger over Kevin's chest affectionately.

"That's all for today. Stay tuned next for bountiful blessings from a smiling god. And so from me, Kevin-"

"And from me Lauren here in the booth."

"As always, until next time, Greater desert bluffs metropolitan area, until next time."


End file.
